onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 705
Chapter 705 is titled "Maynard "The Pursuer"". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 25 - "A lesson". Short Summary The chapter begins with Burgess basking in his glory whilst the Colosseum crowed cheering him on. The crowed remark on the Blackbeard Pirates's strength and how its too powerful. Franky begins to rethink if Luffy would have an easy time in the tournament and decides he would not. One of the toys then takes Franky to a private place so they can discuss Franky's "job". An unknown man starts to panic stating that they need reinforcements because the competitors power surpassed his expectations. The adviser of the Bartolomeo Pirates, The Missionary Gambia and the Marine HQ Vice Admiral, Maynard walks away from a bloody scene after deciding to inform Issho of the situation. Its time for the Block B battle royal and the announcer shouts that its time to let the athletes in. The blind man from the past few chapters and a young marine leave the Colosseum and discuss what the plan to do about the current situation. It is then that the blind man wears his admiral coat and is revealed to be the infamous Marine admiral Fujitora. Long Summary The chapter starts out with Franky in the stands, exclaiming his shock to see such a powerful competitor, thinking that Luffy would win easily. He then gets up to leave and do his job, but the thunderous wrath soldier says that he wants to go to, much to the annoyance of Franky. In another part of the colosseum a marine scout is reporting to his boss, Capman, asking for reinforcements do to the number of powerful people at the colosseum. Capman says he'll ask Isshou right away, but is confronted by the "missionary" Gambia of the Bartolomeo pirates, but he quickly takes care him. Meanwhile, the blind man gets up to leave and his subordinate gives him his (admiral) coat. The blind man requested 3 battleships and a large number of medical officers and said that he'll go to Green Bit first. He is then revealed to be Admiral Fujitora, and asks his subordinate about the number of spectators, the population of the town, and of the country. When his subordinate asks why that is needed he replies that before counting the number of enemies they should count the number of people needing protection. At the a northeastern cafe the members of the Caesar team are asking about Green bit, but are told to avoid it saying that there are fighting fish which are very dangerous. He also says that no one who uses the bridge to Green Bit has ever come back, Ussop pleads with Law asking to change the drop off location, but Law refuses. Law is more worried about the lack of panic even though Doflamingo just resigned, but his worries are cut short by the arrival of CP-0, the strongest intelligence. Elsewhere Zoro is seen chasing the "fairy" that stole his sword, but trips and hits his head, while Kinemon gets lost and is surrounded by enemies who seem to have captured Kanjuurou. Also staying true to his promise Sanji kills a mysterious sniper much to the pleasure of Violet. Back at the ship the "watch the ship" group are playing Shogun, when suddenly they hear a mysterious noise. Back at the colosseum Bartolomeo enters the arena, while one of the referees asks if he has seen Capman, who is shown to be defeated. Quick References Chapter Notes *A contestant under the name Capman is revealed to be Marine Vice Admiral Maynard. *Bartolomeo appears over-shadowed and defeats Vice Admiral Maynard. *It is revealed that the blind man that Luffy met is Marine Admiral Fujitora. His real name is revealed to be Issho. *Around the island of Green Bit live many fighting fish, that are powerful enough to destroy iron. Since their arrival everyone who has used the iron bridge has never returned. *It is revealed that there is another Cipher Pol: CP-AIGIS0, "the strongest intelligence". *Kin'emon gets lost, and is surrounded by a group of Doflamingo's agents. *Zoro gets Shuusui back. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 705 it:Capitolo 705 Category:One Piece Chapters